


Words and Honesty

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is coming to terms with her upcoming marriage but not everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to dedicate this fluffiness to my wonderful and hugely talented beta RoseHeart, without whom my doubts would have made me give up writing weeks ago and nothing would ever be finished. I WILL finish ... Butterflies and High Garden eventually even if I do keep getting distracted! Thank you for putting up with my stream of messages.
> 
> Title is taken from this lyric from The Other Side Of You by June Divided; What we built up would be broken with words and honesty so if I found to a way to tell you everything I need to say, I'd be a little too late.
> 
> Everything belongs to GRRM as usual

It was done.

The raven arrived that morning and the marriage terms had been agreed. Selwyn Tarth, the great Evenstar, after surviving a long war and an even longer winter was succumbing to illness and old age and Brienne was due to return home to take her place as rightful heir. 

His advisors had politely informed her that a woman couldn't take on the role alone, the future of the noble house of Tarth was more important than her personal feelings on the subject and she would be expected to fulfil a woman's duty and provide children. Like a broodmare she thought when she first burnt the summons and though Brienne had rejected the first few offers it was now becoming inevitable that Kings Landing could no longer be her home. Her most recent messages had been returned unopened.

Her other ravens were answered as quickly as she had hoped, words of encouragement and sympathy from the young women she trusted in Winterfell, Highgarden and Sunspear, though her constant companion for so many years refused to even look at her as soon as serving girl whispers reached his ears.

The only time she had even seen Jaime Lannister look anywhere near as fiercely determined was during their time fighting dead men and children's nightmares at The Wall. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that she would miss him with every fibre of her being but the opportunity to do so never presented itself. Their last exchange had been over crossed swords, he had spat out what exactly awaited her and she called him cruel and bitter before they fell into a moment where it seemed like they were finally understanding each other, but he was gone before Brienne had a chance to say anything that had been haunting her.

She returned his sword soon after, the quest he had given her having long since been filled, Oathkeeper now only an exquisite gift she would no longer have any use for. As Lady of Tarth there would be little chance to do anything but admire such a beautiful weapon. 

Jaime told her it was not given to be returned at a later date but she insisted and he almost looked hurt before she left his rooms for the very last time.

It hurt her too, more than she cared to admit to leave those memories behind, but it was Lannister steel and that was not who she was destined to be. Brienne had made her choice, but duty and honour were rarely things that came with that kind of option.

Her thoughts had betrayed her before, jests about oaths and marriage beds each night they had sought out each others warmth. The ideas burnt her as much as Jaime's roving though hesitant touches, but not again. She would go to her ordered marriage bed a maid, with whatever was left of her honour and that would have to be enough for everyone involved.

"Ser. My Lady", Pod knocked on the door to her chamber and averted his gaze when Brienne turned, her former squire providing a distraction from both her packing and twisting thoughts. "It was demanded that you have this for your journey."

Brienne took in the strange package hanging over his arm, knowing how enamoured the young man was with the Queen.

"It may be better to open it before you go Ser", Pod looked up at her, no longer needing to crane his neck when he found enough courage to meet her eyes, "My Lady?"

Brienne sighed, there had been gifts enough already, furs from the North, silks from the West and an emerald hilted dagger from the South. All of the women around her forced into political matches and all of them happy, at least for a time. 

It was covered though the paper tore easily, long scrolls with the writing crossed out as if someone had tried to write letters but couldn't find the words. She thought she recognised a name but it became even more illegible as the parchment ripped.

"Tarth will be warm, I have no need for a cloak", Brienne's voice was strained and confused, the young knight standing over her fighting a smile. "The Queen does not need to ...."

A cloud of dust rose off the cloth as she pulled it out of the parchment, the colours muted from years of storage but the implication clear. A further piece of paper fell out absently as she unfolded the garment, her fingertips loathe to stop trailing over the delicate embroidery signifying House Lannister.

Marry me instead.

Why now, Brienne thought as she pulled the gold lions to her chest. Why not three moons ago when a particularly vigorous training session had ended with his mouth against hers and she'd been too busy trying to keep breathing to push him away until they were both pulling at clothes.

"Where is he?" Brienne demanded of Pod who cowered from her sudden rush of anger.

"The armoury My Lady."

Throwing the cloak and note to her bed Brienne strode past the young knight, determined to remind Jaime of the duty she had to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime makes his move, Brienne walks away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Brienne demanded, storming into the armoury to find Jaime in black and red testing out one of the new smith's swords against a straw mannequin he must have got a squire to move for him.  

They had grown familiar during their time at The Wall, overly so if Brienne was being completely honest with herself. Especially if she took into account all the times she woke up to find his breath warming her and his arms half buried under her furs to warm himself. They shouldn't have been acting like that, like lovers, but it hadn't really ever gone much past that and so Brienne had become used to Jaime resting against her back and didn't expect it to escalate into anything more permanent.   

She had been in love with him for years, but she had been in love with Renly for years and had grown up waiting for the rejection to occur. It was all just nothing but a distraction until Jaime took up the white cloak again. 

The other knight in the room barely gave her entrance a second glance, no one in the Queen's household expected them to be anything less than loud and blunt with each other.  

"I'm practicing", Jaime told her simply, "While waiting for my answer."

"That's not what I meant", she hissed, careful to not be overheard, there were already enough rumours flying around that may end her marriage before it began. "You can't just, you can't just send me a cloak ... and expect me to swoon."

"And why not? You are still the _maid _of Tarth after all. What if all I wanted was to get you alone?"__

__The younger man bowed respectively as he shuffled out of the space, leaving no barrier for their anger._ _

__"Please Jaime don't make this any more difficult. My father is dying."_ _

__"I know", he stabbed the mannequin where the ribs would be on a man, "You kept turning your suitors down."_ _

__She took a deep breath and landed on the truth he seemed to be woefully forgetting, "You can't marry me even if you wanted to. I have a duty to my family now the war is over."_ _

__"It's been over a long time, wench, and still you stayed", Jaime snuck a glance at her, connecting with the straw man harder and harder with each word, "The Queen would be glad to see me go. She already tires of my presence."_ _

__"You would return to Casterly Rock, I am due to return to Tarth. That is not a marriage Jaime."_ _

__"You've already signed an arrangement", he pointed out, twirling the sword in his left hand to test the weight._ _

__"It has been signed for me!"_ _

__"And now you wish for The Warrior to come and save you. No matter how hideous you look your blood is noble", Jaime paused as he dropped the sword to his side, leaning on it while a look of predatory brilliance sparkled in his eyes, "Although there are ways around this arrangement."_ _

__She blushed, knowing what he spoke of and a small fire began burning away in the pit of her stomach at the thought of sharing a bed with him again. It should have been unthinkable, dishonourable but then that sort of reputation followed the Kingslayer around, even if Brienne had seen through that facade on so many occasions she had lost count. She thought of a bath so long ago and her blush grew hotter._ _

__"The maid blushes", Jaime spat at her, "First rule of marriage wench, there will be a bedding. It will likely be unpleasant but you will have to suffer and perverse because you are a woman."_ _

__He was goading her again, pushing her to snap._ _

__"And _he _will expect children. Early and often I would think. You're not as young as you used to be."___ _

____She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. If she hadn't got caught up in the quest for the Stark girls then there was the possibility she would have returned to Tarth years ago and been given the opportunity to choose her own husband. Her father wouldn't be dying, although Ser Jaime would have been even more out of reach then he was now._ _ _ _

____"Or Brienne, Lady of Tarth", his voice was lowering, warming and pulling her closer like a fire on a cold night, "You could have a loving husband, a warm bed and our children. One for The Rock, one for Tarth and as many more as you and I can find time for. You can even take up your sword again, for my wife, my wench, should be able to defend herself during our sparring sessions."_ _ _ _

____"You are jesting Ser. You do not love me. You would not lie with me."_ _ _ _

____"And do you think he will love you, My Lady?" Jaime rarely used such a term with her and now Brienne could hear the malice dripping off it. "For he certainly will lie with you. It seems all this time at court has done you no good."_ _ _ _

____Court had never been the place Brienne had wanted to be, although her position in the Queen's household was satisfying the endless whisperings and knowledge battles made her long for a simpler time._ _ _ _

____"You couldn't have failed to notice how much I desired you during the winter", Jaime was trying a different tactic now she was weakening._ _ _ _

____"Ser, I have spent time among men. I know how lonely they can become when they are away from their lovers."_ _ _ _

____"My sweet sister had been dead a long time. You were much more than a warm body on a cold night, Jaime looked at her again, emerald eyes darkening, "Don't make me say it wench."_ _ _ _

____Brienne shook her head, "It's too late"_ _ _ _

____"No", he reached for her arm, gripping tighter than he would with any sword, "You are not going to become someone else's wife. You are mine and I should have made that clear before now."_ _ _ _

____"I ..." Brienne stopped before she could hurt herself, "Not anymore Jaime. This is all too late. The ship is leaving tomorrow."_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne had seen the ship sail into Blackwater Bay early that morning, sleep becoming harder and harder to find since her future was being decided by men she had never met, the sun rising behind it to push the Kingsguard white sails into a state of blinding purity providing an unwelcome familiarity. 

She had agreed to an audience with the Captain before they were due to set sail, it would have been easier to ride to Storm's End but the city was in the grips of a terrible sickness and no one wanted the bride to become even more disfigured before hands could be joined.

"Is it him?" Jaime growled, whatever emotion running through him causing his fingers to tighten so much Brienne would carry the bruises all the way home. "Is it Hunt?"

"They have not seen fit to share the name of my betrothed with me", her father's advisors may have only been interested in Tarth's best interests but they had enough clarity of mind not to divulge a name until Brienne was safely back on the shores of the Sapphire Isle. "I fear they expect me to challenge the lord to some kind of duel."

Jaime smiled slowly but the pressure on her arm did not let up, "It seems your reputation proceeds you. I can not think of more than a single man who would gladly enter an arena with you."

He was pulling memories out of her the way the Queen's fool pulled out laughs. Brienne remembered him sharp of tongue but weak of body, every gentle kiss and harsh blow of their blades and the gut wrenching screams that followed. "Are you challenging me Ser?"

"If that is what it takes", his hand still hadn't moved though Brienne found she was loathe to remove it herself.

If Jaime got his way she doubted there would be an easy victor. The Wall had moulded them into partners, brothers in arms, a perfect mirror image and they had fought side by side, back to back in so many battles Brienne had started to be able to anticipate his likely moves and him hers. It had saved their lives numerous times but it would not save her heart.

"Or maybe I should steal you away like all those Wildlings wanted to do. How about it wench? No cloak, no Septon, just words and honesty."

Jaime looked like he knew what she was going to say before Brienne spoke the words aloud. It had after all been what she had told several Wildling chiefs after she broke bones. "It would not be right."

"This is not right. You shouldn't allow yourself to be given away like a gift."

She turned away from him, confused by the changing rules of their verbal sparring. "Jaime, I am not the first to enter into this and neither will I be the last. Love matches are not often considered for nobility."

Her face coloured, the sheer power of the words only being fully realised after they had been allowed to hang in the air. Jaime had unusually not yet provided a quick cutting remark in response and she glanced back to find him smiling in a way she had never seen before.

"Even as a child our Queen only found ...."

Brienne felt a strong arm reach around her waist and turn her body in a half circle, Jaime surprising her with both the movement and the crushing blow of his lips landing against hers. From what she had seen there was almost as much technique to kissing as there was to sword fighting but he left her little option but to find a hold and hope the swelling emotions, much like ocean waves didn't pull her out to sea. The only witnesses to the silent surrender being walls of golden armour that glinted in the spring sunlight, reminding her of what she was about to give up. 

"Stop this!" She pushed at his shoulders before it could continue to a point where it may have become pleasurable. "Let me go!"

Jaime took in the tears now running down her cheeks, watching her raise a hand to frustratedly wipe them away. "You forget yourself Ser. You have sworn a holy oath."

"White was never my colour", he picked up the sword from where it had fallen, pointing the tip at her in accusation. "You had oaths or has it been so long you do not remember your promises to Catelyn Stark?"

Brienne would remember her broken vow until the day she died. "Lives are not in danger Jaime, I can not break this ... as easily."

"Then come to me tonight and I'll break it for you or find me a bloody Septon and I'll marry you here and now. Kingsguard, Queensguard be damned."

"And what do you propose I tell my father?"

"Tell him I beat you in a fight. Tell him I took your maidenhead in a tavern in the North. Tell him ... seven hells I don't care what you tell him just do it before you sail away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there is still more to come, maybe not as quickly as this one came about but soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and everything. Also huge thanks to RoseHeart who's so amazing I don't have words to express it properly!
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter

Brienne had left the armoury shortly after hearing Jaime's passionate demand, the pleas falling on her harder than any one of his physical blows would. Time and time again he had proved she was no worthy opponent in a war of words. Although it was true Jaime was not the only man she was forced to verbally yield to, Brienne considered if that alone would be enough to meet the terms of her childish resolution.

She could still hear the thuds of metal meeting straw and Jaime's corresponding grunts half way back to the Queen's Tower, distracting her to such a point that Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan had to pull her back before she fell into the Dragonpit.

The knights kindly took in her damp face before she was allowed to continue on her way, sharing a look and an amused whisper that sounded distinctly like 'lovers quarrel.'

Her chamber would be safe with the door barred behind her but the haughty stare of the lion would still mock silently from her bed. So as Jaime's words echoed in her head Brienne made for the peace of the Maidenvault.

_Tell him I beat you in a fight ___

She took the offered candle from the serving girl at the door, much like she had every time Mrycella had asked for company in the quiet. The same girl who had sent a wedding gift of weaponry, her messenger inferring that the Dornish princess expected that Brienne may find herself more suited to  the life of a widow. 

_Tell him I took your maidenhead in a tavern in the North ___

Brienne rarely put any trust in the gods anymore, her faith deserting her during the long winter when the only things she could rely on were the cold and the dark and Jaime. Nevertheless on her knees with the visage of the Royal Sept in her eyes, she beseeched the Warrior for courage and the Crone to grant wisdom. 

_Tell him I love you ___

The words were as clear as if Jaime had actually spoken them aloud, the gods in return finding no mercy for her plight. The peace she had sought quickly disappearing as he found his way under her skin yet again. 

As her mind started to lead her down a harmfully dishonourable path she left the Maidenvault, returning to her chambers to finalise her journey. 

Once the Captain had visited and her meagre belongings were packed away there was little to do but stare at the parchment pages that sat in front of her, the raven tapping furiously at her window a reminder that the morning would not wait for her much longer. 

Hours later as the evening air cooled her chamber Brienne drew the only heavyweight garment to hand around her shoulders, taking in the parchment that had remained blank. There were many words she could have written but in her hesitation not one would now reach Tarth in time. 

Her eyes were growing heavy and loathe as she was to spend her last hours in Kings Landing asleep, the quiet comfort of slumber called to her. Brienne fell asleep with the cloak still sentimentally wrapped around her, another mocking lion sharing her bed, and dreamt of a life she hadn't thought she would live long enough to want. Evenfall Hall gleamed in the spring sunshine, filled with the shrieking of children once again and the man at her side laughed deep in his emerald eyes. 

______She woke knowing she could have it all with just one word, if only the barrier of white between them would fall away. It was one purity that awoke the love in her and another that would kill it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The ship was waiting but she could not bring herself to move just yet, falling in and out of promises before the light could call her home. However even before the sun could burst to life, a red gold fire burning in the sky, Brienne was startled out of bed by a banging on her door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ser?" Podrick questioned, sounding like he had sprinted the distance from the knight's yard to her chamber. "My Lady?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime wouldn't be the only one she would miss, Brienne thought, but before long Pod would find his own knightly quests and she would rightly become little more than roadside tales to delight comrades with. She had heard them all multiple times, Jaime taking great pleasure in telling Wildlings and noblemen alike of her strength and bravery._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pod", she threw opened the unbolted door to take in his flustered appearance, "Did Ser Jaime send you again?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"The Hand has ..." he took a deep breath, as red in the face as the cloak she had deftly hidden under the bed, "Ser Jaime has ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She folded her arms confidently over her chest while trying out the look her friend in the North often used on her younger siblings._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My Lady, Tyrion, The Hand said Ser Jaime entered the Kingsguard with falsehoods on his lips and left unchecked his heart would betray him again. They took his cloak Ser, his amour."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure? If this is another one of Ser Jaime's tricks I can't promise he will see his next name day."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her heart was pounding in her chest as Pod shook his head, the breath he had lost on the staircase coming back slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The Hand expressed concerns that he had not yet given you a wedding gift."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her brow furrowed, unsure how Jaime's dismissal and her upcoming marriage were linked but Pod spoke again before she had time to find an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My Lady, he asked me not to disturb you this morning. That you are leaving to be wed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have passage on a vessel back to Tarth today."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Pod shook his head again, betraying a well developed romantic streak despite the horrors he had seen. "You belong with him."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And now she could be, Brienne realised. There was nothing standing in her way but her own stubborn pride._ _ _ _ _ _

______An echo of an earlier question fell past her lips before she had a chance to think any further forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where is he?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"His chambers."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Father _, Brienne ran over the hastily scribbled letter she had thrown to the floor late last night as she ran down the steps and into the new day, _I regret to inform you that Ser Jaime of House Lannister has claimed me as his wife. I love him and have entered into this match willingly. Be reassured that I will return home as soon as I am able. ______ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love; it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you, it will set you free.   
> Mumford and Sons- Sigh No More


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, commented or left kudos.
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this little fluffy endeavour and I hope everyone reading enjoys the last chapter too!
> 
> Huge thanks as always to RoseHeart, who without our discussion on marriages in Westeros this idea would never have come about!! Thank you for your support and encouragement with all my WIP's!

The distance from her room to Jaime’s chamber had never seemed further. Every step felt as long as any one of the nights they had chastely spent huddled together and as Brienne entered the tower she could not help but be reminded of the time he had given her a knight’s quest. On that day neither of them would have expected that the gesture of trust, and what followed, would lead to them wanting to be joined in the light of the Seven. She felt overwhelmed by their shared past, though with his current position in the Queens inner circle Jaime was no longer housed in the same rooms he had been during his term as Lord Commander.

Ser Jorah passed her on the stairs, as unsurprised by her presence as he was amused at her attire. Blushing furiously Brienne realised in her fatigue and surprise she had not yet changed from the clothes she had been wearing the day before. The knight did not feel the need to pass comment though, choosing to nod at her briefly before he went about his duties.

Her face burning Brienne hoped to continue uninterrupted and her heart dropped when the Hand of the Queen stepped in her path at the top of the stairs.

“Surely you should be aboard the Silver Princess, My Lady?” 

There was little concern in Tyrion’s voice she noticed.

“There were things that needed to be seen to before I left.”

Tyrion smiled knowingly, “I see Podrick remains as loyal to you as ever.”

Brienne quickly averted her eyes from further embarrassment. “I am not the only one he speaks of in high regard.”

"No, my brother is also a frequent character in his stories. Tell me, Brienne, did you really fight off four White Walkers single handedly?"

"It was six My Lord and I was not alone. Jaime ..."

"Jaime was at your back the whole time", he moved with her as she tried to step out of his way, "Pod has been telling it correct then."

"It was a long time ago, there are sure to be some falsehoods."

"I doubt any that matter", Tyrion scurried after her as Brienne attempted to stride towards her target. "From the way it's been told you would have been my good-sister for many years if not for the white."

"My Lord ..." Brienne's head was full of questions but she could not focus on any one in particular.

"I couldn't have him start another war because you are both too stubborn to speak your minds", Tyrion grimaced as he explained, "I'm not having him follow Rhaegar Targaryen into the grave because he feels the need to steal you away. Although if that happened I would think you more likely to kill him than your betrothed."

Brienne shook the idea off, having already been tempted to kill him many times before. "Jaime has been loyal to the Kingsguard since we returned."

"I think you will find your influence has played a large part in that."

The compliment coloured her face Lannister scarlet. "He is a good man."

"And you make him better", Tyrion noticed her furrowing brow, her teeth running along her lip, "Or if not better, happier at least. He joined the Kingsguard for our sweet sister, it's almost poetic for him to be forced to leave because of another woman he loves."

She opened her mouth to speak but Tyrion waved her away, both of them now standing outside Jaime's chamber. "Marry him and save us from another bloodbath My Lady. I'm counting on you to be rational even if Jaime isn't."

It had been a long time since Brienne had felt the need to knock before entering and as Tyrion left her alone she slipped silently through the solid door. Jaime was standing at the window, his back to her, as he watched the water sparkling in the bay. A ship leaving without it's bride.

"I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed this morning."

"Does that refer to me as well?"

"Brienne?" Jaime turned and she watched confusion battle with fury across his features, almost wanting to take a step backwards at the emotions running through her name. He studied her carefully, biding his time before making a move. "Why?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I am not worth this sacrifice."

"Wench you think this was a choice I made? That my brother and I plotted to have me disgraced once again?"

Brienne lowered her head, "You have to understand how it looks Ser."

"Since when did you care about how something looks? You of all people with your oaths and your promises and your innocence", his arrogance was returning as he mocked her. "Besides it was the white that soiled me, not the other way around."

"The Kingsguard ..." she started and Jaime tensed.

"Have survived for hundred of years and will survive without me. I have other duties to see to now. My dear brother has asked that I act as a military advisor when he has need of one and", he licked his lips and Brienne shivered involuntary, "I am anticipating my nights will be busy satisfying my wife between the sheets."

She met his eyes nervously and Jaime's face dropped at what he saw in them. "Be gone then. I hope Tarth is all you remember it to be for you will need to find some comfort in your choices."

"Yes." It was barely a whisper but she had finally given him an answer. "Jaime, yes."

"Stupid, stubborn wench." He was across the room in a second and she clumsily met his fierce embrace. "Can't you see what is in front of you?"

"I did not want to presume ..."

"Then don't. Know it."

He kissed her quiet and Brienne began to understand the vast passages she'd read on the maiden's surrender. Jaime had stolen kisses from her before, the yard, the armoury, but the touches in his chamber were both given and eagerly received. All lips were indeed made for kissing. 

Encouraging her mouth to open against his, Jaime's tongue made it's way past his lips and found hers. The kisses became bruising, demanding and Brienne wanted nothing more than just to stay and catch each one but Jaime pulled away before she had a chance to savour the moment.

"What did you tell him?"

"I care about you", if words were just wind then declarations would mean little but there were truths in her that she could no longer hide. "I, I love you."

"Love is for children", Jaime spat out the words and her thoughts went immediately to the former Queen Regent. Her beauty was that of legend and her twin had loved her with every fibre of his being. Brienne wondered if after what had happened to them, to Cersei, was now causing him to not know whether to hold her close or push her away. Falling into the same pattern he had been repeating for years.

"I am not a child."

"But you are still innocent", Jaime smiled slowly and she let out a breath. He reached for her again and Brienne settled against him, feeling his strength start to ebb away through thin layers of cloth.

His breath warmed her ear, "I am about to give up everything I know to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that not proof enough?"

She nodded, her scarred face rubbing against his perfect one. It sounded like a dream. "Our lives together."

"You, me and our four children."

"Jaime!"

"Five children?" Brienne could feel him grinning against her cheek, trying for a way in, but instead of pushing him away she simply chose to hold him closer.

"We are battled scarred and weary."

"You are still young."

"I should have been wed ten years ago."

"Then we never would have met. You'd have brats instead of scars."

Brienne met his lips briefly, maidenly, “With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband.”

He was suspicious, though would not or could not remove himself. "What of the Seven?"

"We are in the presence of the only faith I know", Brienne pointed at Oathkeeper propped carefully against the wall. "Vows in a golden sept will mean little to those who have seen what we have." She bit her lip, dizzy with realisation. "Those can come later."

His returning kiss was bordering on obscene, hand slipping under her tunic to find skin. “With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife.”

Jaime looked wild and mischievous as he muttered something about her not having to suffer being a maid for much longer. The certainty of it all causing Brienne to laugh for the first time in a long time. She may never be perfect but she would try to be happy.

There was no need for cloaks in the end, she had protected him as much as he had her. They belonged together. To each other. Now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be who we are and they'll heal our scars, sadness will be far away. Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste as it keeps my heart and soul in its place and I will love with urgency but not with haste.
> 
> Mumford and Sons-Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> And there will be more to come, it'll probably be two chapters maybe three.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always loved :)


End file.
